Lottery games where a player purchases a printed ticket and gambles on winning a prize or sum of money are known in the art. Lottery games of this type, however, generally require little or no skill on the part of the player to play the game. At most, some minimal physical act may be required of the player to reveal a preordained outcome included on the ticket. The outcome of the ticket has likely been determined in advance of the purchase, usually at the time the tickets are printed. In these games, a player can determine immediately whether the ticket was a winning ticket by simply examining the face of the ticket.
Other lottery-type games that require additional, non-skilled acts on the part of the player are also known. These games may involve the scratching of a removable surface deposited on the face of the ticket in order to reveal whether the ticket constitutes a winning hand. The information printed on the ticket will usually also indicate the amount of any prize won. In paper pull-tab versions of this type of lottery game, the player may peal back or tear off a paper covering to determine if the ticket was a winner. Even this version of the lottery ticket, however, lacks a sense of competition between other players or any feeling that a player can affect the outcome of the game.
The recent proliferation of the video game has provided greater reach or marketability for such lottery or gambling devices. Video games of chance, such as video poker or video black jack, are examples of such video gambling machines. These video games are very accessible and can be installed in bingo parlors or gambling halls so that many players can play at one time.
Even where these video lottery games or gambling devices have succeeded in attracting more players, they also have lacked an element of competition whereby a player can compete not simply against a machine, but against other players as well. Such competition would provide an element of thrill to the known lottery game, or even require a degree of skill from a player. In the prior paper lottery systems or video gambling machines, the player essentially competes against the machine and has no indication that other players are also competing to win the same or different prizes.
What is lacking, therefore, is a lottery game that would overcome the above disadvantages of the previous lottery systems and would provide the advantages of the now popular video games. These advantages include greater access to more players, ease of operation and administration, and minimal overhead in the form of human administrators. Such a video lottery system would also provide a game where players could directly compete against each other and thus have an impact on their chances of winning.
One video lottery game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,998, but lacks this element of competition between players. According to the patent, a pool of tickets is produced and divided into mini-pools among multiple terminals operable by various players. Each mini-pool includes a fixed ratio of winning tickets that are allocated from the greater pool. However, each player only purchases plays from the respective mini-pool allocated to his terminal and gambles on the random nature of prize distribution within that pool. Simultaneous competition against other players is not provided.
If a degree of competition were provided to this video lottery system, a level of skill and the thrill of competition with others, would advantageously be added. Competing with other players at the same, or even a remote, location adds an element of fun not provided in the previous gaming systems described above.